Super Smash Bros: Anime Version
by yugiohfan163
Summary: A mysterious figure has snatched several characters from some of the greatest anime of all time. What is his real intentions? And will all the best anime stars be enough to survive his tournament? Find out now! Massive crossover with numerous anime.
1. Prologue

Super Smash Bros: Anime Version

prologue

Hope you like this action filled fic. Like I said before, I'm now gonna work on whatever fic I choose to, so just let me update a story on my own time. But I know you'll like this. This is a combined project between me and Element-Overlord.

Also, the scenes from Bleach, Blazblue, Infinite Stratos, D. Gray Man, Code Geass, Death Note, Zatch Bell, Sword Art Online, and Infinite Stratos for this chapter were done by Element-Overlord.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark recesses of space is where we find a lone spacecraft making its way through the endless void. The captain of said vessel was in search of entertainment. Deep within the ship showed a dark figure obscured by the shadows of his own ship.

He tapped at the console near him and grinned with delight. His ship would bring him numerous players into his little game. A platform rose up in front of him and began to hum and glow, showing that it was working. He brought up a screen that showed numerous dimensions and began to set the coordinates. Time to bring in the main stars.

(Naruto)

Naruto walked though his village with a spring in his step. You see, after training with Jiraiya to become stronger, he had been successful in getting his old teammate back from Orochimaru. But they ended up finding out something he never expected to find out. Sasuke was actually a girl! It turns out she had pretended to be male so she wouldn't be bothered by some of the perverted guys at the academy.

So now that she was back, Tsunade made sure she was kept an eye on so she didn't run away like last time, and she understood.

Meanwhile, Satsune was currently doing some training to pass the time while she was under house arrest. She suddenly stopped as a figure dropped down. The orange mask he wore told her right away who it was.

"Tobi." hissed Satsune.

"Greetings Satsune. I wanted to drop in and see how you were doing." replied Tobi.

Before Satsune could retort, a portal suddenly appeared beneath her and Tobi. Neither could move as they ended up getting pulled into the portals by large arms that grabbed them and kept them from moving. They were both pulled in as the portals soon closed. What they didn't know was that this was happening to our blonde knucklehead at the exact same time.

(Bleach)

"Stop there, Arturo!" Growled a 15-year old boy with orange spiked hair, amber eyes, tan skin and a scowl on his face wearing a black jacket and hakama pants while holding a black sword. This was Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute soul reaper who right now was pursuing a very dangerous hollow, who could absorb the spiritual energy of others.

"Hmph, and why would I stop for such annoying bug?" Said the arrancar, whom had long, turquoise hair and yellow eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask are on his right cheek on what appears to be the upper jaw, and goes around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash. This was Arturo Plateado, who right now took leadership over Hueco Mundo after Aizen's defeat. "In reality there's someone who would love to deal with you right now...ain't that right, Ulquiorra?"

"W-wha-!?"

"Indeed, Master Arturo..." Ichigo turned around in shock, to see a familiar face he thought had died before, and said face had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher while his hollow hole is in his sternum. "Long time no see, Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Ulquiorra...but how?!" Was all that Ichigo could say.

"If you ask how is this possible, I'll tell you; I was able to regenerate myself by absorbing the spiritual energy around me, but that took some time as you could guess. But now I'm alive, and I'm looking forward to settle our score...specially since you defeated Aizen..."

"Tch," The orange haired shinigami frowned before smirking, "Well then, it's doesn't matter if I have to face you both or even an army of hollows! I'll just kick the crap outta ya!"

But before they could fight, a giant portal opened and then a giant arm took a hold of the surprised trio before taking them inside the portal, which soon closed.

(Blazblue)

"Terumi!" Growled a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also has a black birthmark on the center of his chest. This was Ragna the Bloodedge, a SS-Class criminal responsible for fighting against the Novus Orbis Librarium, or NOL for short, so that he could catch the one that ruined his life, and said bastard was in front of him.

"Well, well, well Rags, old buddy, you actually managed to defeat the Kusanagi, not bad at all...HA HA HA HA!" Mocked a with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. He was Yuki Terumi, traitor to the Six Heroes and was called now Hazama. "But then again it was all part of my back-up plan, and besides anyone could defeat such a doll~!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL NOEL THAT, YOU TEME!" Roared the albino as he stood up and glared with hatred at the green-haired troll before he looked at the young girl who right now was trying to be serious, but there was some fear and sadness in her face. "Calm down, I'll take care of him, OK?"

"R-ragna-san..." Muttered a young girl with blonde long hair now flows freely with the addition of two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of her head, which are meant to restrain her power as the Eye of the Azure,a and wears a suit similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves and has a short skirt. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. She was Noel Vermillion, a young member of the NOL who had been manipulated by Hazama to become the Kusanagi, Mu-12 until she was freed by Ragna. "I'll help t-too! I WON'T BE A TOOL ANYMORE!"

"Hmph," Scoffed a a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. He is Jin Kisaragi, Ragna's younger brother who had been manipulated also by Hazama to cut off Ragna's right arm and leave him to die, but recently Jin unlocked the power of Order and got mastery over his Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. "I'll believe it when I see it, Vermillion. I just hope you don't mess with me or my brother."

But before they could fight, a giant portal appeared followed by a giant arm that took a hold of the shocked quartet before it went inside the portal, which soon closed.

(Infinite Stratos)

"Wait, Madoka!" Screamed a young man of average height, he has short black hair which is parted in the middle, and has dark brown eyes. He commonly wears his IS Academy uniform. And on his right arm there is a white bracalet, where his Byakushiki is on hold. He's Ichika Orimura, the only male that had been able to use an IS, or Infinite Stratos, which was used commonly by women.

"Ichika, wait up, you idiot!" Growled Ichika's older sister, Chifuyu Orimura, who is a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Ichika's. She's also said to possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. Her normal IS teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

Right now Ichika and Chifuyu were chasing after their remaining sibling, Madoka Orimura who was a girl described to have almost the same face and body features as Chifuyu Orimura, their older sister, in her high school days. Compared to Chifuyu and Ichika, Madoka appears to have a petite body and has the same hairstyle as her older sister. Said sister was right now smirking upon seeing her followers. "Well, well, long time no see, Nee-san, Ichika-nii~!"

"Madoka, stop this at once!" Roared Chifuyu in anger.

"Well...no! I won't~!"

"Madoka-nee, why did you became like this?" Ichika wondered in sadness, not wanting to fight his sibling. Madoka just stood silent, remembering that Ichika didn't know the entire truth about their family, so she decided to amuse him by telling him the truth before they fought.

But then a giant portal appeared of nowhere and a giant arm took a hold of the surprised trio before it went inside and the portal close up.

(One Piece)

A large blast shook the Thousand Sunny as the Strawhat crew engaged the attacking enemy. Luffy and the others were surprised to see they one attacking them was none other than Blackbeard and his crew.

Blackbeard tried to use his devil fruit ability to draw Luffy close to him, but was blasted back by an intense blast of fire. Luffy looked and smiled at seeing Ace standing there with a smirk. It had been a week since the war at Marineford, where Luffy had been able to save Ace's life. Sadly though, Whitebeard wasn't lucky and had passed on. Ace was offered the chance to be part of his little brother's crew, and gladly accepted.

Blackbeard stood back up with a furious look on his face. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" yelled the devil fruit user.

Before Blackbeard could get in close, a portal suddenly opened and three arms shot out, grabbing onto Luffy, Ace, and Blackbeard, shocking the two crews who could only watch as all three were pulled in before the portals closed.

(Digimon)

Davis and his digimon partner Veemon were currently relaxing in the sun as they not only had a good spot to soak up some sun, but also could see their crushes Kari and Gatomon walking near the river, enjoying the day like them. After all, the digimon known as Diaboromon had been defeated once again, and they could sit back and relax.

Kari and Gatomon were enjoying the scene of the nice day so much that they failed to notice a portal open up near them. Two arms shot out and grabbed Kari and Gatomon who let out screams of terror.

"Kari!" "Gatomon!" yelled Davis and Veemon who ran to save the girls, but were suddenly incapacitated as two more arms came out and grabbed them too. All four of them were dragged into the closing portal which vanished.

(Fairy Tail)

Natsu wiped the sweat from his head as he glared at the towering dragon. He, Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Lucy had managed to still have energy left after what happened. The most dangerous dragon to ever existed, Acnologia, had tried to destroy the island they were on during the exam they were taking to make it to s-class mage. Luckily, the first had managed to protect them, and they found themselves several years in the future. But apparently, the dragon had found them and decided to finish them off.

The bad news was that it seemed Natsu and his friends were the only ones who had any strength left.

Before any of them could try and protect the others, a large portal opened up, and an enormous hand, bigger than Acnologia emerged. It moved too fast for them and they were all clutched in it, along with the dragon before the hand disappeared back into the portal.

(Kill La Kill)

Ryuko, Mako, and Satsuki ducked behind a car as the store they were just at was on fire. A lone figure emerged from the flames with a grin on her face. This woman was Ragyo, Ryuko an Satsuki's mother who had tried to cover the world in life fibers. She had crushed her own heart in space during the final fight between her and Ryuko, seemingly gone for good.

But it seemed that the life fibers that made up her body seemed to slowly reform together til Ragyo was complete. And she decided to pay her daughters a visit.

Just before Ragyo could toss the car aside to get to her daughters, a portal opened up and a three arms shot out, each grabbing onto Ragyo, Ryuko, and Satsuki. They tried to break free, but it was useless and they soon were pulled into the portal.

(D. Gray Man)

"Tsk, this doesn't look good..." Moaned a 15-year old boy with white hair, gray eyes with a strange mark on his left eye, regular skin and was wearing a white cloak with a clown mask and a giant sword while underneath the cloak he had a black exorcist uniform. This young boy was Allen Walker, an Exorcist who fought against the Millennium Earl, a wicked man who could create Akuma, demonic weapons by reviving a dead person and killing other person to make the Akuma wear the victim's skin.

But now the young boy had to run away from the Black Order, the organization that fought with Akuma, due to the fact that Allen was actually the reincarnation of the 14th Noah, Neah Walker, who tried to kill the Noah Family, the descendants of Noah, and the Millennium Earl 35 years ago leaving only the Earl and a Noah named Road Kamelot alive. Also there is a being named Apocryphos, the "Guardian" of the Heart of Innocence, which lets all Innocence being used against the Earl, but right now the guardian wanted to "fuse" with Allen because apparently the heart told him to do so.

"You will not escape, Allen Walker." Growled a white skinned being similar to a man, but withour hair and with some marks on it's body and was wearing just black pants. This man was Apocryphos, the being that wanted Allen by some reason. But then someone attacked the sentient innocence pushing him back and making the albino surprised at who interrupted.

"Like I'd let you harm him, you freak!" Growled a petite 15-year old girl with long blue hair put in a pony tail, and was wearing the exorcist uniform while holding her crystal-type innocence, the sword mugen. She was Kanda Yu, one of Allen's friends who went after him when the albino left the order and he had saved her life.

"K-kanda?!"

"As much as I dislike agreeing with an exorcist, I must thank you for helping MY Allen-Kun~" Cheered another petite girl who apparently looked like 15 and had blue spiked hair and gray skin with some black crosses on her forehead and was wearing a school uniform. She was Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams and a contender for Allen's heart, much to the albino's embarrassment..."Ah, Allen-Kun~"

"R-Road?!" The boy blushed when she hugged him, much to Kanda's irritation and...envy?

"Well, this isn't an amusing sight~?" Teased a man in his mid twenties, who had black hair and gray skin with crosses on his forehead like Road, and was wearing a white smokin suit. This man was Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Lust and a rival of the former exorcist.

"E-even you, Tyki?" Wondered Allen as he saw Apocryphos recover and getting ready to fight, but then a giant portal appeared and swallowed the surprised quintet whole before closing off.

(Death Note)

"So you finally caught me? Huh, L?" Smirked a young man about 18 years with short brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow red right now and was wearing a student suit. This boy is Light Yagami, an apparently genius student while in reality he was Kira, an assassin that killed all criminals and those that stood in his way with his Death Note, which let him kill someone by writing their name on the notebook, which led him to try to become the "god" of his world and deliver justice by killing the criminals.

"I should have known...but somehow I'm not surprised, Lig-no, Kira!" Said another young man about the same age as light with spiky blue hair and tired blue eyes while wearing just a white shirt and black pants. This boy was L. Lawlett, known as the international detective L. Right now L had managed to catch Light's plot after the latter had, ironically, saved his live but in the process killing his old friend Near and Mello. "Now what you're gonna do?"

Then a female voice answered in Light's stand as L felt a gun on his back, "Now, now, L-Kun, no need to be so angry, especially since we saved your life~" The owner of the voice was soon revealed to be a blonde girl with a gothic dress and red eyes which glowed with amusement. She was Mira, or better known as the Second Kira, who followed Light's commands after he killed her parent's murderer.

"I see...but Light, let me tell you just this about the criminals...what if someone else had done the deed and blamed it on said criminal? Then you would have had murdered innocents!"

Light, Misa and even the shinigami Ryuk and of Misa's were shocked at that theory, but then a portal appeared and swallowed the 3 humans while the shinigamies tried to resist, but then a giant arm appeared and dragged them to the portal, which soon closed.

(Fate/Stay Night)

"Stop this at once, KOTOMINE KIREI!" Growled a 16-year old boy with red hair and yellow eyes that showed determination, he was wearing a blue and white shirt with black pants but his left arm was bandaged in red bandages. He was Shirou Emiya, an aspirant to become a hero of justice and a master of the 5th holy grail war. Right now he was fighting alongside his servant, Saber, against the Archer of the last war, Gilgamesh herself and Kotomine Kirei, the man who provoked the fuyuki fire that killed 500 people and almost killed Shirou before he was saved by his adoptive father.

"Shirou, be careful! You're still recovering from your fight with Sakura, luckily Rin and Illya managed to save her but now we must deal with them." Said a blonde haired girl with her hair in a bun, green eyes and was wearing a blue dress with silver armor on top and had her golden sword, Excalibur, currently drawn out and preparing to fight against her master's enemies. She was Saber, once known as King Arthur, but was now summoned by Shirou to end the 5th holy grail war.

"Not bad at all faker, you actually made it this far, I'm impressed~" Grinned another blonde haired girl, who had her hair let down and red eyes. She was wearing golden armor that covered her body except her chest which was covered by a blue shirt that showed off her very developed body. Then many swords appeared around her. "Maybe I'll just kill the fake king and make that boy my new tool~" That made Shirou blush while Saber developed a tick mark on her head.

"Hmph, the sooner we finish this, the better, ain't that right EMIYA?!" Roared a mad priest with brown hair and soulless eyes which showed nothing but hatred, and he was in a tattered priest suit which had been damaged in his fight while holding several knifes. He was Kotomine Kirei, a supervisor for the 5th war while being a survivor of the 4th war and someone that manipulated the war in his favor so that he could kill the legacy of the man that he hated the most.

"KIREI!" But before Shirou could attack, a giant portal appeared and managed to suck the surprised masters while the servants tried to help but then a giant arm took hold of the servants and dragged them as the portal closed up.

(Zatch Bell)

"Stop this, Zeno! Duford! You can still make things right!" Screamed a battered young boy with blonde hair, yellow eyes, a line under his eyes and was wearing a blue coat. This boy was Zatch Bell, a mamodo, or demon child from other world who was forced to participate on the Mamodo War so that he could become the next king. Right now Zatch was helping his partner, Kiyo, who looked like an average young man with brown hair and eyes and wore a school uniform while holding a red book.

"S-shut up! I'm doing this so that I can protect you, you BAKA!" Growled another child that looked like Zatch, but more feminine with her body, hair and even her coat being completely white with her eyes being purple. She was Zeno, Zatch's sister whom had been separated from him ever since birth and also entered the war to find her lost family, at first in hatred but then she fell for him...not that she would admit it. Right now she was helping Duford, an albino who wore rags and had a white book.

But then a portal appeared and several arms shot out, grabbing the mamodos and their partners and dragging them into the portal as it closed.

(Code Geass)

"So you were the one behind all of this, VV? And even you Schiendel?!" Growled a young man with black hair, purple-red eyes and was wearing a purple military uniform with a cape on his back. He was Lelouch Lamperough, known as Lelouch Vi Britannia, the exiled son of the actual emperor of Britannia and someone who swore to destroy Britannia to get revenge on his former family and free the enslaved nations by becoming Zero, leader of the resistance group known as the black knights.

Now Lelouch with the help of CC and his adopted brother Rolo managed to find out the true antagonist behind Britannia's goal of conquering the world through Ragnarok, VV and surprisingly Schiendel Vi Britannia, whom were Lelouch's own uncle and half brother respectively.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Lelouch, after all this was necessary ever since my brother was seduced by that woman!" Growled a young boy with long blonde hair and purple eyes who wore regal clothes. He was VV, the brother of the former emperor of Britannia, Charles Vi Britannia, after he shot him and his wife, Marriane Vi Britannia, after finding out about the Geass Order's real purpose by using Ragnarok to make humanity a single entity, having 'peace'. But upon finding out about that and the fact that his brother didn't cared about him anymore the eternal boy went mad and killed them both in a fit of anger alongside a hidden Shiendel, just as Lelouch, CC and Rolo appeared.

"Indeed, and you can consider this a favour, brother~" Mocked a young man with blonde hair and royal clothes. He was Schiendel Vi Britannia.

"Yeah right, like we'll believe you!" Growled a young boy with pale brown hair and purple eyes wearing a soldier outfit. He was Rolo, Lelouch's adopted brother who was assigned at first to kill Lelouch when the chance arrived, but Lelouch's kind treatment made Rolo forget that because Lelouch was the first one to treat him with kindness, and that's why he swore to help his brother.

"I agree with Rolo, this is just too far..." Said a green haired woman with yellow eyes, which were serious for once, and was wearing a white dress. She was CC, the "Inmortal" Witch and a former member of the Geass Order and the one who gave Lelouch his geass.

But then a giant portal arrived and sucked the shocked quintet towards it's insides before it dissipated.

(Evangelion)

The Geofront was currently being repaired as Shinji, Rei, and Asuka watched it happened. The base had been attacked by the 14th angel, Zeruel, and had caused huge amounts of damage to the base.

Shinji sighed as he walked down the hall. He was wondering why he should still be a pilot, if he couldn't even keep an angel from breaching the area.

Rei noticed Shinji walking away and wondered what was on his mind. Asuka though kept up the impression that she didn't care, but did spare him a glance with a brief look of worry in her eyes.

Before the alarms could go off, a portal materialized in the floor and three arms shot out and grabbed the pilots, pulling them in right when it closed.

What no one saw was a mysterious teen also get sucked in before the portal closed.

(Dragon Ball Z)

Goku and his son Gohan stood there as the legendary super saiyan stood before them. It had been years since Broly had faced Goku and his friends, and had made it to earth, where he rested until being woken up. Luckily, Goku had been resurrected by then and came to help his now teenage son to fight him.

Trunks, Goten, and Videl took cover to let the two take on the warrior without interference.

Before the three saiyans could fight, a portal sprang up. Three large arms shot out, and grabbed all three of them before pulling them in right as it closed.

(Sword Art Online)

"Stop there, Akihiko!" Growled a 16-year old boy with black hair, black eyes and wearing a black trench coat with a black shirt and black pants underneath while holding two swords, one black and one blue-white. This young man was Kazuto Kitsugaya, known also as Kirito the Black Swordsmen, and the boy who had closed the terrible trap known as the Sword Art Online game, which at first was another MMORPG game until it was revealed that you couldn't log out until you cleared the game or else you would die, but Kirito managed to clear the game and was right now confronting the creator of SAO himself, Akihiko Kabaya.

"Not bad Kirito, so you came after all..." Said calmly a man in his 30's with brown hair and wearing red armor similar to a medieval knight under a lab trench coat. He was Akihiko Kabaya, the responsible for having created the SAO and the death of almost 4000 players who couldn't make it to the game's ending, but after being defeated by Kirito he decided to give him a favor and helped him later save Asuna, Kirito's girlfriend, from a more corrupted god from another MMORPG, ALpheim.

"Why did you called us here, anyway?" Asked sharply a young girl of 18-years with long brown hair and amber eyes wearing a white and red dress with silver armor on top while holding a rapier in her arms. She was Asuna Yuuki, Kirito's lover and one of his closest friends whom helped him clear SAO and was saved from a corrupted god.

"Is it that you're planning another death game? Or are you gonna finally let yourself get caught?" Asked another young girl of 16 years with long blonde hair put in a pony tail with green eyes and was wearing a green battle dress while holding a white sword in her arms. She was Leafa, otherwise known as Suguha Kirigaya, Kirito's stepsister who fell in love with him and helped him clear ALpheim.

"No, is not that young girl." Smirked Kabaya.

"Then what is it?" Frowned a girl of 15 years with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a sleeveless shirt and black shorts while holding 2 guns in her arms. She was Sinon, Kirito's newest female ally after he knew her in the Gun Gale MMORPG.

But then a portal arrived and sucked the shocked presents, yes even Kabaya, before it closed up.

(Soul Eater)

Soul and Crona were currently enjoying the party that was currently going on. This party took place at Kidd's house in celebration of the defeat of Asura, the first kishin.

What the party goers didn't know, was that Asura actually lay defeated in one of the craters on the moon. He managed to crawl out and layed there, but saw a portal open up beneath him, sucking him right in.

Soul and Crona headed over to there friends to chit chat, but found themselves falling into a portal similar to the one that swallowed Asura. Their friends tried to grab them, but the portal sucked them in much faster and closed before they could get to them.

(Attack on Titan)

Eren, and his adopted sister Mikasa stared at the beast titan that had caused mayhem in Wall Rose and had somehow turned people into titans by an unknown means. Before they could use their 3d gear, a portal opened up beneath the titan, sucking it in. They were shocked, but were suddenly pulled in by two arms that came out of it and closed.

(Pokemon)

"Time to battle." said Ash who stood across from a boy he had met awhile back. The boy's name is Paul, who was trainer Ash met in the Sinnoh region, who took pokemon battles way to far. If his pokemon didn't do good, he would release them because he felt they were weak.

Ash had said goodbye to Cilan and Iris, his two traveling companions from Unova, and had run into Paul, who demanded a match.

Before they could send out their first pokemon, a portal appeared beneath them, causing them to fall right into the swirling mass of energy as it closed.

(Bakugan)

Dan gritted his teeth as he watched his bakugan partner, Drago get hit by one of Dharak's attacks. He and his partner were almost done with the war they found themselves thrown into, and were facing the leader of the Gundalians, Emperor Barodius.

Before either of them could use an ability card, a portal opened up, sucking both of them and their bakugan in as it closed right behind them.

(Yugioh 5ds)

Yusei smiled as he saw Akiza and Sherry have a race on their duel runners. No dueling, but just good old fashion racing. Jack was there with him as he wanted to watch the race.

Akisa and Sherry unknowingly shared the same smile as they saw Yusei stand there, watching their race. What they didn't notice however was a portal opening in front of them before it was too late for them to dodge.

Yusei and Jack were shocked by the appearance of the portal and didn't have any time to rush over to see what was going on as a portal opened up beneath them and sucked them in right as it closed.

(Rosario Vampire)

Tsukune let out ragged breaths as he stood across from Kuyo, former leader of the student police at Youkai Academy. After his defeat at the school, they met and fought him again before fighting Alucard. But it seemed that he refused to take the defeat lying down and came back for another round.

Both of them charged straight at each other, intent to finish this once and for all, but suddenly found themselves pulled into a portal that appeared in between them, causing them to run right into it as it closed.

(Mirai Nikki)

"We'll stop you and this game once and for all, Muru Muru!" Screamed an average 14 year old boy with medium length black hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a beanie, shorts with a holster for his throwing darts, and an overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper. He also wears boots and white socks. He was Yukiteru Amano, one of the holders of the Future Diary and forced to participate in a survival tournament where 13 people using their own Future Diaries and try to kill each other until only one person remained standing, and the winner would become a god.

But Right now Yuki and his love interest, Yuno, were trying to end the game by defeating the one that had manipulated everything so that the game would continue, Muru Muru.

"O ho ho, now this is an amusing sight, Yuki-KUN~" Mocked an apparently 12 year old girl with long silver hair in two ponytails at her sides with two bangs on her face, having a white X on her forehead and purple eyes showing both childish excitement and madness. She wears a sleeveless gray-blue shirt with white pants and a black coat. She was Muru Muru, Deus Ex Machina's former assistant and the true mastermind behind the survival game.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY YUKI-KUN LIKE THAT, YOU SKANK!" Roared madly a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her most common attire consists of a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks while having a brown trenchcoat on top and currently holding an axe in her hands. She was Yuno Gasai, Yuki's love interest, another future diary wielder and a Yandere that decided to make Yuki hers at any cost.

But before they could fight, a portal appeared and sucked both the teenagers while Muru Muru tried to resist...only for a giant arm to grab her and suck her into the portal, which soon closed.

(Back on the ship)

The dark figure watched as the platform glowed. Soon, all the chosen players appeared, and were looking around in confusion. Especially at each others appearance.

"Greetings, selected players. I will be your host for the evening." replied the figure.

"What's going on here?" asked Ichigo.

"All of you have been chosen to participate in my tournament. The last one standing shall be given anything they wish for."

"Fuck that! Just sends us back home!" yelled Ragna holding his blade out.

"Sorry~ Can't do that." replied the figure. "Now before we begin, I shall put up a chart, showing who has been chosen, and from which universe."

Behind the selected players was a large chart that showed the contestants.

**Bleach: Ichigo, Arturo, Ulquiorra**

**Kill La Kill: Ryuko, Satsuki, Ragyo**

**Pokemon: Ash (Pikachu, Charizard, Grovyle, Staravia, Krokodile, Froakie), Paul (Electride, Magmortar, Torterra, Drapion, Gliscor, Frostlass)**

**Digimon: Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon**

**Yugioh 5ds: Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Sherry**

**Bakugan: Dan, Drago, Barodius, Dharak**

**Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Chifuyu, Madoka**

**Rosario Vampire: Tsukune, Kuyo**

**Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, Asuka**

**Fairy Tail: Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Acnologia**

**Mirai Nikki: Yuki, Yuno, Muru Muru**

**Soul Eater: Soul, Crona, Asura**

**Blazblue: Ragna, Jin, Noel, Hazama**

**Attack on Titan: Eren, Mikasa, Beast Titan**

**Sword Art Online: Kirito, Asuna, Leafa/Suguha, Sinon, Akihiko Kayaba**

**Dragon Ball Z: Goku, Gohan, Broly**

**One Piece: Luffy, Ace, Black Beard**

**D. Gray Man: Allen, Road, Female Kanda, Road, Apocryphos**

**Zatch Bell: Zatch, Kiyo, Female Zeno, Female Duford**

**Naruto: Naruto, Female Sasuke (Satsune), Tobi/Madara**

**Death Note: Light, Mira, L**

**Code Geass: Lelouch, CC, Rolo, Schiendel, VV**

**Fate/Stay Night: Shirou, Saber, Female Gilgamesh, Kotomine**

"There. I'd love for us to begin this exciting tournament, but alas, we are all out of time. Luckily, this great event will be televised!" yelled the man as cameras hovered around the fighters.

"Now then, keep your eyes on the screen dear viewers, cause this will be something you do not want to miss!" yelled the figure as it showed the ship floating in space as the tournament had officially begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all like this. Just a heads up. This will have tons of kick ass fighting, but also several pairings. Now, remember to give credit to Element-Overlord for doing most of the scenes. Enjoy.

Also, feel free to send in who you want to see fight, but remember this, me and Element-Overlord will discuss the suggestions as it would get old to hear the same reviews of the big three going at it. Anyways, please review and like.


	2. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros: Anime Version

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello! And welcome back to this exciting game of mine. We left off after bringing in numerous characters from different universes. Now, they will be pitted against each other for the entertainment of all." replied the dark figure.

"Not gonna happen!" yelled Ryuko.

"Oh really? Well, I think you're gonna like what I did for you~"

"What are-Senketsu!" cried Ryuko in surprise and joy at seeing the sailor uniform back on her.

"That's right. I managed to put him back together while you were all transported here. After all, it would make sense. We can't have anyone dying right away, now can we?"

"I don't care about some crazy game you want all of us to play in! Just send us back home!" yelled Dan.

"Like I said, not gonna happen."

"Then we'll make you!" yelled Ichigo bringing his sword back. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo sent a wave of black reitsu barreling straight for the dark figure.

"Count me in!" yelled Natsu. He gathered fire into his mouth before yelling, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He sent a large blast of flames straight at the figure as well.

The figure merely smiled before holding his hand to the side. Once the attacks got close enough, he swung his hand in a slapping motion, dispersing the attacks as if they were nothing.

All of the the fighters were shocked, but the figure kept smiling. "Now, since that's over with. Let's get started. I know you all are angry and confused, so to help, I will let you use this small room to confess to what you feel like. It will be seen by a camera, but what you say in there, stays in there."

All of them saw a cylinder shaped pod that had two sliding doors to allow entrance. Without much to do, people starting using it.

(Confessional)

Davis: Man, this is crazy. I just wanted to hang out, maybe spend some time with Kari, and now this happens. I sure hope Kari is alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari: I never expected something like to happen, but it seems like I have no choice but to play. You saw those two guys, they did something I thought our friends did, and he stopped their attacks without trying. As just hope Gatomon and Veemon are alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuko: I'm not thrilled with his, but I might as well stick around. Especially considering he was nice enough to bring Senketsu back.

Senketsu: And it's good to be back, Ryuko." replied the uniform.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu: Whaaaaat! He stopped my attack like it was nothing! Who is this guy?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, now that you've had time to get that out of your system, it's time to start the tournament.

"Uh, question. What do we do if we don't have powers and are just normal people?" asked Davis.

"Simple. There are people among you who don't have powers, but you will be able to fight a different way. Davis and Kari, you two will partner up with your digimon partner, and will be counted as one when you have been chosen for a battle. Yusei, Akiza, Sherry, and Jack will use their cards, which will become real, due to the reality being dishes I have set up around the arena. Anyone else who I have not yet named, will be given the explanation when it's their time to fight."

"Also, before we begin. Let me just tell you not to worry about your homes. You see, I was able to freeze time in each one. That way, when you get back, no time will have passed at all." replied the figure knowing they would probably be worried about their home.

The figure was about to talk, but a large screen dropped down from the ceiling, getting everyone's attention. "Well, looks like the bosses made their choice." replied the figure.

The screen went through each persons name before stopping on the first two to start the game.

**Ichigo vs Ryuko**

"There you have it. Now, time to show you the arena." replied the figure as the floor began to shift and change.

After it was done, they were stunned by it. It was a large platform that was suspended in the air by four large chains that stretched out from the sides and were linked to large dragon statues with the end of the chain attached to inside their mouths.

"Well then, time to get this party started. And as a bonus, each round will get a song selection to make it even more epic. Enjoy." replied the figure as Ichigo and Ryuko made it to the platform due to a bridge that could fold up so as to not get in the way.

"Begin!"

**Song: Hell Yeah**

"So, what can you do?" asked Ichigo who didn't want to put too much into this fight.

Ryuko smirked and grabbed the pin on the side of her Seki Tekko and pulled it out, causing her to transform. Senketsu transformed into his most revealing form, causing several of the guys, including Ichigo to blush.

**'Whooo. Look at that king! Maybe we can get her to wrestle with us instead!'** cackled Zangetsu in Ichigo's mind.

'Damn it! Now's not the time!' thought Ichigo who shook himself and reminded himself that this was a battle. He could tell that her outfit was more than just revealing, meaning he needed to show his true power as well.

Ryuko held both scissor blades in her hands as she prepared for battle. Both of them had appeared to her a little after Senketsu was brought back.

Ichigo grabbed his large blade with his right hand and held the shorter one in his left.

"Now you all must be thinking, How in the hell did this Ryuko girl get such an erotic uniform," The figure said ignoring Ryuko's shouts of indignation, "Or how even strawberry boy got such power through his cleaver that he had for compensation..." Now Ichigo was the one cursing. "Well, I'll tell you;

Ryuko here wanted to find her father's murderer and her only clue was just one side of the scissors' blade she had at the time while the killer had another one. But then she had to wear her Kamui Senketsu, a uniform created from a mysterious thread named Life Fibers, which boosts the human's body to it's greatest potential in exchange of her blood.

As for Ichigo, he made a pact with a shinigami named Rukia to save his family, and thus he became a substitute soul reaper and unlocked his spiritual power in the form of his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, which was originally just a mere sword until the battle against a corrupted rouge shinigami, in which he unlocked his full potential and thus he got both Zanpakutos as a result with his spiritual powers stronger than ever."

Ichigo decided to begin by charging forward with his shorter blade stretched out further than his larger one that he held to the side. Ryuko used one of her scissor blades to stop his shorter blade, but had to struggle as he brought the large one to her side. The strength behind both blades was enough to keep her where she stood at the moment.

Ryuko gritted her teeth but could still hear Senketsu telling her something. "Ryuko, you need to distance yourself."

"Gotcha." replied Ryuko. The lower portion of Senketsu transformed into propulsion while his eyes turned into wings. Using the mode, Ryuko flew up above Ichigo, giving a good size distance between them.

Ichigo was surprised by the sudden change in her outfit, but that didn't stop him from shooting straight towards her with his blades ready. Ryuko blocked the attack and both fighters struggled against each others blades.

**'Come on king! Make a little cut there and we get a show and a fight!' **yelled Zangetsu from his mind.

'Shut up!' thought Ichigo who managed to push Ryuko back and held his blades back as black reitsu began to focus at the tip of each blade. He brought them forward in an 'X' formation yelling, "Getsuga Tenshou!" The result was two simultaneous black waves of reitsu that collided with Ryuko head on, resulting in the girl to end up crashing down onto the arena.

Ryuko hissed in pain as she definitely felt the power behind that attack. "Ryuko, you need to keep him from using one of those again." coached Senketsu.

"On it." replied Ryuko as Senketsu transformed to where she had jet propulsion and spikes all over. She flew up towards Ichigo with incredible speed and both continued to exchange blows with each other. Ichigo had a harder time to block her attacks considering she had spikes all over her body to use as a defense.

Ichigo jumped back to catch his breath as Ryuko wasn't giving him a chance to retaliate. 'Hey, mind lending a hand here?' thought Ichigo to Zangetsu.

**'Fine. But you better hurry up and find a girl after this whole damn thing is over.' **Zangetsu proceeded to give Ichigo his regular hollow mask.

Ryuko didn't like the looks of the weird mask Ichigo and blinked once before seeing Ichigo right in front of her. Before she could bring her blades up in defense, Ichigo sent her flying with a strong open palm strike to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She could see Ichigo out of the corner of her eye raise his swords before feeling a searing pain on her back and felt herself crash onto the platform.

Ichigo floated there, waiting for Ryuko to move. She began to push herself up and used the blades to help support her. After getting up, Ryuko looked up at Ichigo with a grin. "You're tough, but so am I." replied Ryuko as she flew at Ichigo again and they went at it again with renewed vigor.

Ichigo was able to easily block her attacks due to the increase of power his mask gave him, which allowed him to easily keep up with her speed.

Seeing how he was faster than her, Ryuko attempted to throw one of her blades at his head, and smiled as he easily dodged it. What he didn't see was a strand of Senketsu tied to the end. She pulled back on the line, bringing the blade back and straight towards Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed Ryuko bring her arm back and picked up the sound of something moving through the air. He turned his head, and saw one of her blades graze the side of his mask, catching him by surprise.

Ryuko brought her blade back to her hand and smiled at the surprised look Ichigo seemed to have even though he wore a mask.

Ichigo was surprised by the move, but knew that it was time to end this. He may have been able to unlock his real shikai, but he still needed more training for using his hollow powers for an extended period of time.

Ichigo charged straight at her and parried her blades with his. Using the strength he had left from the mask, he managed to cause her to look one of her blades and used the opening to deliver a kick to her midsection, sending her hitting the wall.

Ryuko opened her eyes to see Ichigo making the same motion he used before on her, and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "I lose."

The result was the same attack getting sent at her, causing an explosion that obscured what everyone was seeing. Everyone waited until they saw Ryuko fall out of the dust cloud and hit the platform.

The dark figure teleported near the down Ryuko and checked her pulse. "It's alright folks, she's just knocked out. The match is over. Ichigo is the winner!" announced the figure.

(Kill La Kill)

"No! Ryuko-chan!" yelled Mako hugging the tv, sad that her friend lost in the match. Mako's family, along with the elite four were there with her watching the tournament. Each one of the elite four felt that Ryuko tried her hardest, but now needed to focus on giving Satsuki their support.

(Bleach)

"That's my son!" cried Isshin who was watching the broadcast with his daughters and with Ichigos friends over as well.

**Winner: Ichigo**

"Well, this match is done. Now we'll just send Ryuko to the medical bay and get her patched up. Which reminds me. If you lose your match, you can choose to return home, or stay and watch the rest of the matches." replied the dark figure as two robots carefully put Ryuko on a stretcher and moved her of the platform and to the medical bay.

Satsuki wanted to make sure Ryuko was alright and headed down the seats and followed the robots to the medical bay.

"Now then, let's see who's next." everyone turned to the screen as the next two participants were picked.

**Saber vs Hazama**

"Now, let me tell you about our contestants right now," Began the figure, "Saber is actually a heroic spirit summoned for the holy grail war, known in her time as the legendary King Arthur," The presents, especially the males, looked shocked at that revelation "and yes, she's a girl but had to fake being a guy for her country's sake. Anyway, she can use her legendary sword Excalibur, which is hidden under a wind layer."

"Now Hazama, on the other hand, is basically a snake under sheep clothes. So don't let his innocent looks nor his phrase "I'm not very good fighting," fool you because this guy is actually an overpowered troll that can not only destroy you physically with his Ouroboros, but also destroy his beliefs with his sadistic trolling nature and nothing but the truth!"

**Song: The Power and Fury**

Hazama and Saber stood across from each other on the platform and waited for the match to begin. Saber knew to be cautious as Hazama held a grin on his face, similar to a snakes.

"Begin!"

Saber held her sword at the ready, of course it couldn't be seen due to the sheath that allowed her weapon to appear invisible, making it harder to see where it was coming from.

Hazama grinned and kept his hands in his pockets to see what Saber would do first. Saber charged with her sword held to her side. Once she was in striking distance, he held onto his hat with his left hand while holding his right hand out towards his back and delivered a knee strike to Saber.

Saber felt the wind get knocked out of her, and was sent flying due to one of his kicks. Saber managed to only slide near the edge, and pushed herself up.

"Ooh, you're feisty." commented Hazama.

Saber pushed herself back up once again and attempted to try and leave a clean strike on him. Hazama easily ducked and dodged Saber's attacks while still wearing that grin of his.

"You want to know what I heard? I heard that you use to be a king named Arthur. How can you be a king if you're so WEAK!" Hazama kicked Saber in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. Hazama took this opportunity to repeatedly stomp on her back.

Saber gritted her teeth as each slam on her back hurt more and more. Waiting for the right moment, she pushed his foot off him and took a swipe with her sword. She had managed to leave a cut on his cheek that began to bleed.

Hazama wiped some blood from his cheek and smiled even more. "You're not worthy of being a hero if you can't defeat me~" chimed Hazama.

Saber felt her anger rising and decided it was time to show this snake his place. She held her sword with one hand and grabbed the sheath with her other hand. She pulled the sheath off, revealing her blade, Excalibur.

Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory is the strongest and most majestic holy sword that symbolizes King Arthur and can be called the physical actualization of her ideals. It is her greatest and most powerful Noble Phantasm, which is a divine construction, the pinnacle of holy swords, forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet. While there are many other Noble Phantasms crafted more splendidly and with better skill, Excalibur is an illusion far superior to them. It cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance for the description of "beautiful" will only dirty it. It is instead sacred, made from people's conception, legends weaved only out of hope.

It is not a myth or inhuman work, but a crystal trained by the heart alone, making it reign as the strongest fantasy. It is the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "to be exalted."

Hazama lost his smile as he felt this woman not playing around anymore and decided to act serious himself. A black and green portal opened and he raised his hand, sending a snake-shaped head attached to a chain straight towards Saber.

Saber managed to hit the weapon away now that her weapon was shown to all. She continued to slash the weapon away from her and took a chance to get in close.

Hazama was surprised by the sudden move, and gritted his teeth as he felt pain from the cut Saber delivered to his arm. But then he saw Saber's sword shine in a golden light as she prepared to launch Excalibur's true power.

"EXCALIBUR!" Roared Saber as she launched the golden wave towards the panicked Hazama, which soon hit making a explosion which lifted smoke.

**Song****:**** Endless Despair II Vocal Version**

Saber got ready for another charge, but stopped as she heard Hazama begin to chuckle before it turned into a full blown laugh. This unnerved her as he was surrounded by black and green energy that formed around him like a shell. It shattered like glass, revealing him now donning a yellow coat with a more opened white shirt.

"Heh heh. Now you can gaze upon the face that will end you! I. AM. YUKI TERUMI!" yelled Yuki who held out two switchblades in his hands. These were soon covered in black and green energy, turning them into large blades.

Yuki threw the blades at Saber's feets, surprising the warrior and grinned as they turned into chains that quickly wrapped and constricted her movement. "Now, perish." replied Yuki as a portal opened up behind him and several large green and black snake heads shot out and began to assault Saber over and over.

Saber couldn't move to defend due to the chains and was relieved to see the barrage end, but her eyes widened as Yuki was engulfed in the same green and black energy, warping his form into a figure with black skin and green markings on his body.

He put his hands together and formed a large green blade while bringing them apart, and delivered a strike directly at Saber, eliciting a loud scream from her.

(Fate/Stay Night)

"Saber!" cried Sakura who was shocked to see the warrior fall. She was accompanied by Illya, Rin, Rider, and Taiga as they watched the tournament.

(BlazBlue)

"Hmm, as always Terumi goes to far. Even if that king had him on the ropes." Said Relius as he, Izanami and surprisingly Ragna's allies, who had a temporal truce until Ragna and the others returned, watched the fight with interest.

(The ship)

The chains that binded Saber disappeared, leaving her to fall right into the arms of Shirou who had rushed down to the arena just as the bridge folded out, letting him get there and reach his servant in time.

"Saber, hang on." replied Shirou.

"Shirou...I'm...sorry." muttered Saber feeling tears in her eyes.

Shirou held her face up and wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile. "Don't be silly. You did your best, and I'm proud of you for that." replied Shirou.

Saber was surprised and touched by Shirou's response and held onto his chest as he lifted her up bridal style and began to follow one of the robots to the medical bay.

"The winner of the match is Hazama!" yelled the figure pointing to Hazama who had transformed back into his original form.

**Winner: Hazama**

While Hazama grinned at his win, Gilgamesh had turned away to watch Shirou carry Saber away to get medical help. She held an angry glint in her eyes, but knew to keep a calm composure, but that didn't stop her form wishing harm on the servant.

"That wraps up the first two matches. To make sure you are all following, once each fighter has fought once, that will be the end of round 1. After that, the ones who won shall be matched up against each other. This will continue until there is one true winner. It may take a while, but each fight will be worth it. Each chapter may have a total of 2 fights, but if the ones picked aren't as strong than the others, we may be able to fit in 3. Anyways, keep those reviews coming and see who comes out on top."


	3. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros: Anime Version

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The ship)

So after making sure that Ryuko and Saber were OK, the figure turned to the screen as he said: "Now let us see who had been chosen to fight for your amusement!" The screen flashed names and images of the fighters before stopping at:

**Shirou vs Asura**

Soon the two fighters walked up to the arena,

"Saber..." Began Shirou seriously before bumping his fist to his heart, "I swear in your honor that I will win!"

"Hmph, I hope you are at least as amusing as your fallen friend over there..." Asura said in a bored tone.

**Song: Delta-Face To Face**

"Trace ON!" As he said his aria, Shirou projected Kanshou and Byakuya, his faithful ying-yang based swords on his arms while Asura simply lets some of his skin-bandages fly off around him.

"Now I'll tell you about our red-head mage wannabe and the mad cannibal." Began the figure once again,

"Shirou Emiya is a third-rate magus who wants to become a Hero of Justice, but even if he doesn't have many dangerous spells, what he has alongside his determination makes him a very dangerous wild card capable of even defeating heroic spirits by tracing, or re-creating, many weapons he had ever seen, like his twin blades or even the legendary Caliburn, the Sword of Promised Victory that once belonged to Saber. And he can also reinforce his body with his magic." This left many participants in shock or awe of the red-head.

"Meanwhile, Asura was once a protector of the earth and the first son of the Grim Reaper of his world, but his madness and paranoia led him to kill his other friends and even devouring his weapon partner, Vajra, which made him the first Kishin, or human that became a demon that consume souls. And this guy was so powerful that his POPS had to seal him with his own skin under Death City...at least until he was freed and eventually defeated by a new generation of Meisters and Weapons." Some of the fighters looked at the Kishin feeling sick or even horrified.

Soon Shirou rushed directly at Asura while avoiding the latter's bandages, hoping to cut him and hopefully win the match soon. But alas that wasn't the case when the Kishin simply avoided some of the slashes before jumping away and then launching himself as a missle to the Emiya, which was successful as he hit the redhead in the stomach knocking away his breath and sending him away a few feet before he regained his footing.

"Is that all? Or was your promise to that girl nothing but a shout of pity?" Mocked Asura, to which Shirou answered by projecting his bow and some blades before shooting them at the now curious Kishin, who simply opened his mouth before a red seal appeared in front of him and some red balls were launched, hitting with the swords causing some explosions as the red-head soon jumped from his place and began moving while shooting more blades as Asura responded by shouting more red balls as his bandages blocked and sliced the remaining blades.

Eventually the Emiya heir soon saw that the fight was going nowhere and that's why he stopped tracing blades before focusing and summoning a drill-like sword, which soon he pumped more prana making it resemble a broken drill from the energy outload.

Now Asura could feel that the drill arrow was different from the previous swords, and that's why he put himself in guard. But then, "Blow all enemies to death, HRUNTING!" Shirou shouted as he let go of the Broken Phantasm, which now glowed yellow, and it went for the Kishin at the surprising speed of mach-8.

That made the Kishin end into a small panic as he jumped and barely avoided the drill shaped missile with a smirk on his face...which banished into confusion as he saw the red-head's smirk, because unlike Shirou, Asura didn't know that Hrunting was a legendary weapon created to never miss a target no matter where the target was, unless the target was teleported or had a divine protection. And thus the Kishin was startled when he heard a humming sound behind him, and he watched in horror as Hrunting was basically at point blank before exploding, engulfing Asura in a fiery blast.

"Damn, that had to hurt..." Even Shirou winced in sympathy at the chaos he had unleashed...only to get serious as he noticed Asura stand there seriously as some of his skin-bandages got off and his skin turned blue, but he could feel the Kishin's madness in his now insane eyes as he let a demented laugh similar to that of Hazama's, uncomforting the red-head before Asura opened his mouth and Shirou saw a pointed weapon similar to a dagger or a lance before it began to accumulate energy before the Kishin as a red ball began to grow bigger.

Upon seeing that, Shirou got serious and concentrated his magic circuits in summoning a weapon that he would need to stand against the attack, and soon a copy of Saber's Excalibur appeared in his hands before the golden light appeared into the sword. Soon the fighters launched their attacks at each other:

"VAJRA!"

"EXCALIBUR!"

As the red beam of death and the golden light of hope clashed, there was a epic stand-off as the other contestants were trying to keep up their foot because of the attacks' shockwaves, and soon both attacks exploded, making smoke raise from the place as the others looked up and saw Shirou holding his left arm tiredly, and that Asura was also panting.

"Hey Asura," Called Shirou while keeping his ground, "We both know...that *pant* we can't hold much longer...so why don't we end this fight with a final attack?"

The kishin thinked about the magus' offer before nodding with a smirk, "Alright, I'm in...bUT-" Then Asura transformed himself into his giant kishin form, making Shirou shiver from the killer intent. "I WON'T MAKE THIS EASIER FOR A MERE HUMAN!"

"Heh...just what I was waiting for...LET'S END THIS, ASURA!" Roared the red-head as he put his left arm on the air and allowed his remaining prana to be unleashed as he began to trace one of his most powerful weapons, which helped him stood against Berserker. And soon a giant stone sword with the shape of an angel's wing, which Shirou took hold on as Asura puked out Vajra and used it's lance form, hoping to stab the magus.

"Nine Lives..." Asura charged against the red-head as he prepared himself.

"Nine Blade...Works..." Now the Kishin's weapon shined red as he was almost at Shirou.

"SET! KIDO!"

"VAJRA OMEGA!"

CLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-BOOM!

Soon both Shirou and Asura were at each others back, with Nine Lives Nine Blades broken as the red head coughed blood, making the Kishin smirk...which soon turned into unbearable pain as Vajra broke and many giant slash marks appeared into his body before he returned to normal and fainted, falling of the stage into the ground.

"SHIROU WINS!" Said the figure in glee.

(Fate/Stay Night)

"YAY, GO SHIROU/ONII-CHAN/SEMPAI!" Screamed Taiga, Illya and Sakura in joy of seeing their beloved little brother, big brother and crush win respectively.

"You have truly matured...Shirou..." Said Rin with a smile on her face as Rider nodded in approval.

(Soul Eater)

"Woah...t-that boy just defeated ASURA of all people! JUST WHAT IS HE?!" Liz said in astonishment as Patty and Kid were celebrating Asura's defeat while Maka looked at Shirou in respect and awe and Black Star looked excited and panicked.

"W-whatever! I could have done t-that too!" Black Star said while trying to keep his "image" before he was hit with a maka-chop, knocking him out.

"There you go, Tsu-...Tsubaki?" Maka asked to the ninja weapon, whom had hearts in her eyes as she saw the handsome young man defeat the Kishin...before remembering that she had to be with Crona-Ku-! "Ehh~?!"

(Ship)

Shirou Wins!

"I did it...Saber..." Whispered Shirou with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Said Soul with a smirk on his face, "That guy is very cool in my book now!"

"Y-yeah..." Meekly said Crona while watching Shirou in awe.

"Not bad my treasure...not bad..." Grinned Gilgamesh with a hint of greed in her eyes alongside her faint blush. "I can't wait until you're mine~!"

"Alright, now it's time to see who will be the next vic-I mean contestant." corrected the figure as the screen chose the next fighters

**Dan vs Jack**

"Well fighters, come on down!" called the figure as the bakugan brawler and former king of duels walked down to the platform.

"Now before I tell you all about these two, I've got a surprise for you~" said the figure as the platform began to shift and change with the fighters still on it. After it was done, they were standing in the middle of desert valley. "Since several of the fighters are large, or are too big for the small platform, I've decided that from now on, each match will be fought on a new environment to suit their battle."

"Now to lay some info down on you fools." began the figure.

"Dan Kuso is one of several brawlers who use animal-like beings, bakugan, who live in a different dimension known as Vestroia. Together with his partner Drago, they have fought numerous villains that have tried to cause trouble. From stopping a rouge bakugan, to helping an alien race reclaim the bakugan, to even playing a big role in stopping a war between two alien nations." this surprised many as Dan was still young and was the same age as several of them.

"Jack Atlas here use to be part of a team of duelists called team satisfaction, who secured territories in their home of Satellite. Later, he would steal Yusei's duel runner and become a champion in New Domino City, where he would face Yusei again and they would both become the first two signers of the Crimson Dragon, an entity that needed their help in stopping the Dark Signers, one of which happened to be his girlfriend." the figure chuckled at hearing Jack's yell of "Hey!", before clapping his hands.

"Now then, time to get this battle started!" called the figure as Jack's duel runner materialized next to him. Dan threw Drago and everyone was in awe to see a tiny sphere turn into what was Titanium Dragonoid, otherwise known as Drago.

Jack smiled at the fact that this battle wouldn't be dull and got his duel runner started up.

**Song: Survive**

"And just a reminder, Jack can use monster cards from his deck along with spells and traps."

Jack took off on his duel runner while Dan held onto Drago's back as he took flight and the match was on.

"Let's see how good you are, kid." replied Jack drawing a card. He revealed it to show Polymerization.

"I use my spell to fuse my Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem to bring out Multiple Piece Golem!" Jack held the card up as the two golems shot out of his deck before swirling around one another and became the large golem that landed on the ground and got ready to clobber Dan and Drago while Jack drove ahead.

"Look out Drago!" yelled Dan as Drago wasn't expecting that and could only grab the large fist as it came close to sending them flying. Drago grunted as the golem put more pressure behind his attack

"Ability card activate! Core Buster!" yelled Dan as Drago opened his maw as a red orb of condensed energy formed before he shot it at the golems head, effectively blowing it to pieces and allowing Drago to resume flying towards the duelist.

Jack turned and saw Dan and Drago coming for him and smiled. "Not bad, but try out this." Jack drew from his deck and felt lady luck shining down on him. "I summon the monsters, Strong Wind Dragon and Dark Resonator!" a large green dragon and a small fiend-like creature with a tuning fork and staff appeared and rushed towards Drago.

"Incoming!" yelled Dan as Drago evaded the dragon, but covered his ears as Dark Resonator hit his fork with the staff, causing a high pitched tone to hurt his ears. Strong Wind Dragon snuck up behind Drago and hit him with a strong blast of wind from his jaws.

"Hang on Dan!" yelled Drago as lifted his wings and managed to gain altitude again and saw the two monsters coming back at them.

"Ability card activate! Dragon Strength!" Drago opened his maw and let loose a stream of concentrated fire as it shot straight towards the two monsters and engulfed them in an explosion. The dust caused by the attack parted to reveal Dark Resonator.

"What! But that was a direct hit!" yelled Dan who was stunned to see the monster still in one piece.

"My Resonator's ability keeps it from being destroyed one time in a battle. But he won't be around for long. Because I activate Monster Reborn. This lets me revive a monster from the grave. Big Piece Golem come out!" the large golem burst from the ground and landed on its feets. "Now I tune my Dark Resonator with my Big Piece Golem, and bring out my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

both monsters were consumed by flames that shot towards each other and merged, they soon began to take shape until the flames died down, revealing a black and red dragon with three horns on its head.

"Now it's time for this battle to end! Go Dragon Archfiend!" yelled Jack as his signature card roared and flew straight towards Dan and Drago.

Drago flew out of the dragons path, but ended up sent crashing into a cliff from the dragons tail that he failed to notice. He pulled himself out of the rubble and took his claws off where Dan was standing.

"He's tougher than we thought." replied Dan.

"Yeah, we may need to use the battle gear." replied Drago as Red Dragon Archfiend circled back around. "Here he comes!"

"I'm on it!" Dan pulled the battle gear out to try and even the score. He tossed it and it unfolded into the explosix battle gear.

Drago's wings lit up as the battle gear appeared on his back.

Jack had stopped his duel runner to watch the final battle and smiled. This was getting good.

Red Dragon Archfiend continued to fly at Drago and held its claw to its side as it held a condensed fireball.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Explosix Neo!" the cannons on explosix charged up and shot a stream of energy at the dragon, causing a large explosion that obscured everyone watching. Red Dragon Archfiend came flying out of there with its claw still ignited and crashed into Drago, sending him further into the cliff until it finally collapsed on him.

Jack watched the scene and waited to see if his opponents still had some fight in them. He and his dragon saw a figure rise out of the rubble and could see through the dust that it was Drago.

"Dan...are you...alright?" huffed Drago who took quite the hit from the rubble.

"Yeah, but we need to finish this up, and fast." replied Dan.

"I'd be glad to do the job!" yelled Jack as his dragon roared before it held another fireball in its claw. "Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Scorching Crimson Flare!" yelled the former champ as his dragon dove straight towards Drago.

"Try this on for size! Consecutive abilites activate! CrossBuster Neo and Dragon Maxium Striker!" the cannons on explosix began to charge up while Drago got ready to send a blast from his maw as well.

Time seemed to slow as Red Dragon Archfiend got close to Drago, which was the perfect opportunity for him to fire as the cannons lets loose and he let out a powerful blast from his maw that combined with the cannons blast and shot straight towards the dragon.

Red Dragon Archfiend brought its claw with the fireball forward right as the attacks hit, causing an enormous dust cloud to rise up and cause everyone to sit on the edge of their seats.

Jack waited to see who the victor was as was everyone else. Soon the dust began to settle and showed the figures of both dragons. They both stood there, like they were waiting for the other to fall. Then, the most shocking thing occurred, Drago fell back while Jack's signature card disappeared, showing its defeat.

"It's a tie!" called the figure as the rest of the crowd were stunned.

(Yugioh 5ds)

"Noooo, Jack didn't win!" cried Carly who was saddened to see her crush not win in his first match. She along with the rest of Yusei's friends were watching, which included Leo and Luna, Crow, herself, Trudge, Akiza's parents, Elseworth, even Mina and Stephanie were there to root for Jack as well.

(Bakugan)

"Come on! Dan clearly won!" yelled Runo shaking the TV while watching Dan and Drago lose. Alice had brought the rest of the brawlers to watch the match and knew this loss would hit Dan hard.

"He should get a second chance." commented Tigrerra just as mad as her partner at seeing Drago lose.

'Dan.' thought Alice in worry as she wanted to make sure he was alright. Alpha Hydranoid felt sad for Drago, but in a different way.

(Ship)

"Well folks, that was the first draw ever in this contest. But don't feel bad, case you get to decide who won! Since both combatants lost their main strength, you get to send in review for who you believe should go onto the next round. And while your reviewing, please send in requests for who which characters you want to see fight. To know who is competing, just go to the first chapter and you will find the list. Now, before we sign off, be ready for a surprise in the next installment of the tournament. See ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
